Angel's Heart
by LoveHarryPotter27
Summary: After a long time away from Lawrence Sam, Dean and Castiel travel back in search of a good hunt but find Castiels' girl friend ooooo love and sex and hurt come out of it. Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The CW owns Supernatural. Only thing I own is Serena and the plot.**

"Another ghost in Lawerence what is Lawrence on?" Dean stammered as Sam told him that they would need to make another trip to Lawrence.

"I have the best person to talk to." A voice came from behind the two brothers. Dean groaned.

"Cas seriously would it kill you to call first." Dean said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Freakin Angels." He mumbeled under his breath.

"Who is it Cas?" Sam asked tryiing to shut his brother up about the angels.

"Her name is Serena she started hunting as a 14 year old. She was the one who contacted me about it." Dean started smiling like a child.

"Cas there's something your not telling us about this girl." Dean stared at hisa brother who was trying to hold in a luagh. "Do you liiike her?" Dean asked sounding like a little kid.

"We went out a couple of times." Dean started to laugh with Sam just the thought Of Castiel even dating someone suprised them. "What?"  
>"Just an angel dating a girl from Lawrence." Castiel shook his head like he was trying to get the thought out of his head.<p>

"I havent seen her since a while but when we go to dress approiatly for the visit." Cas said zapping out of the room leaving two outfits.

"Shit no way am i wearing that!" Dean said looking at the outfit.

"I cant believe I am fucking wearing this outfit!" Dean cried out as he entered the diner. The diner was in full swing. "Hey look at the girl she's looking at you Sammy.." The girl came over.

"Well well well will ya look we finally dieiced to drop in. Cas its in been a while." The girl said tying her hair into a high ponytail while looking from Dean to Sam and back at Cas.

"Serena good to see you again." Cas said as they finally sat down in the booth in the back.

"Wish I could say the same to you Castiel. So anyway, Sam and Dean Winchester the vessels. So anyways onto business. Its the old Winchester house. We believe that it may be the ghost of the little boy who lived there before." Serena said.

"Luca?" Sam looked up at her. Its not like he had a lot of time to know the kid but he would never wish death on the kid who lived in his house.

"Yeah I was downstairs with his sister Hannah when he fell down the stairs or should I say _pushed_. Something isnt right in that house before or after Luca died. I've been trying to investegate but Hannah and Ms. Ryans don't want anyone in the house." Sam and Dean nodded.

"So tomorrow then?" Sam asked as they all stood up ready to leave.

"Yeah 5 am. Ms. Ryans will bbe taking Hannah on vacation and I want to get in there right after they leave." Dean started to groan. "Dont even think about it Winchester." As Sam and Dean walked out Serena turned to Cas. "Tonight?"  
>"Tonight." He agreed as he walked outside.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**yes it does contain a little bit of sex.**

**Disclaimer I do not own supernatural i only own Serena**

Hotels are gross I mean who knows what has gone on before me. "You ok?" Cas's voice came behind me. "You seem on edge. Is it the hunt?" I sat down on the edge of the bed. "You wont be alone." He said as he draped his arm around me.

"You said that before one hunt and you left." I reminded him. He kiss my head.

"You'll have Sam and Dean." He reminded me. I snorted.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." I said and started to add more but he stopped me with a kiss.**(Ok this part is written by Pyrolover3) **The kiss got deeper and deeper. I felt like I was going to explode. I needed to know how he really felt about me so I starte to expierment with the buttons on his shirt. He's not rejecting me so I slide it off his body. That's when me and him were on the same page. He laid me down on the bed and smilied down at me. He was so gentle it was almost scary. Woth every carress of our bodies moving togethor in perfect harmony, I felt like I could fly. It was the best experience of my life life. When it was all over, I was laying in his arms and that was the moment I knew he would be my angel forever.

**Ok thats it i'll try to hurry up with chapter 3 again thank you Pyrolover3 for that sweet little thing. **

**K until chapter 3 Avoir!**


End file.
